Take My Hand
by daveypandas
Summary: Ed is having a rough time. He talks to Scar, getting to know him, and he doesn't want to turn him in to the military. On the other hand, Roy Mustang will do almost anything in his power to capture Scar. Will Ed's love triangle ever end? EdxScar and EdxRoy
1. Out Late

A/N: Here's a more serious version of one of my fanfics. It's about time.

Disclaimers: All due disclaimers. I don't own FMA, and I don't plan on it. Hitler thinks he does. Sue him.

* * *

**Staying Late**

Edward was on his way to the apartment from his meeting with Roy Mustang that evening. The blanket of darkness made him shudder. _In these streets, anything can happen._ It was cold and windy that night. The alleyways gave Ed that creepy feeling of being watched. The dorm was only four miles away, where Al must have been waiting for him. Earlier, Al offered to go with him, but Ed made him stay. He missed his familiar company, and now, he was all alone.

After walking a partial mile, Ed heard footsteps behind him. When he stopped, the footsteps stopped. He heard a familiar voice behind him say, "Fullmetal Alchemist…I knew it was you." Ed knew it was Scar. His body froze all over.

"If you are here to fight me, get out of my face," Ed coldly whispered. Scar could see him shake in fear.

Scar wasn't going to fight. He reassured Ed, "I won't fight you. For now, you're off the hook."

Ed took a breath of relief. "Whew. I guess I'm going."

"Wait, Edward Elric!" Scar quickly said.

"What?"

"You are awful young to be walking around at night by yourself. Something might happen."

Ed almost laughed. Who could he possibly be afraid of? Scar is probably the most feared man on the streets. Nobody could possibly outrank him.

"I'm serious," Scar said.

"Whatever," Ed childishly told him. His stomach growled loud enough that Scar could hear. Ed quietly asked him, "Ummm…Is it okay if we could talk, you know…"

Scar paused, then said, "I'm hungry also…Let's just go to one of those small restaurants. Dinner's on me."

_He's offering me dinner_ Ed thought _Oh well, it's not that bad, I mean, at least he won't kill me._ This was going to be interesting. Ed walked close to Scar. _What else could possibly be out here?_

A café was right across the street. Before Ed forgot, he said to Scar, "First, I need to use the phone. My brother will freak out if I don't call."

"Go ahead. I'll wait."

Ed walked to the nearest telephone booth and dialed he and Al's apartment number. Al answered, "_Hello?_"

"Al."

"_Brother?_"

"Yes, it's me. Uh, I'll be out awhile. Don't worry about me."

"_Ed, are you sure?_"

"I'm sure. I am under full protection. No worries, okay?"

"_Okay. See you when you get home._"

"Bye," Ed hung up and walked back to the café where Scar was waiting. They were seated.

"So, Scar, what could happen to me?" Ed asked out of curiosity.

Scar folded his arms and leaned on the table. He casually told Ed, "There are kidnappers, gangsters, you name it…"

"But there are gangsters everywhere!"

"There are some good ones, they are more reasonable. And there are the ruthless punks that really tick me off…" Scar explained with simplicity.

Ed smiled with interest and asked, "What do you have to do with them?"

"Nothing. They fear me. I guess I'm worse than all of them."

Ed sighed, "That's good. Maybe I can hire you as my bodyguard."

"Don't push it!"

"Just kidding…"

"Fine…"

A waiter came by to take their orders and left. Ed asked Scar, "Where do you live in this city anyway? You aren't homeless?" Ed couldn't help asking. Scar looked so clean and tailored. Scar didn't tell him anything for a few seconds, then, he said, "I have an apartment. It's small. I like to stay out---it keeps me from getting bored…Ishbal was better."

"What was Ishbal like?" Ed asked.

"It was always warm outside, never cold. People respected each other a lot more there...Each family had a large house made of adobe…It was nicer there…We all shared many things in common…"

Ed loved to listen. Nobody in the military described this side of Ishbal. It was like a whole different world. The waiter came back with food. Ed began digging in his spaghetti. Scar hardly ate.

"Where do you live?" Scar asked Ed.

"So what? Now you're gonna hunt me down and kill me?"

"No. I was only asking."

Ed laughed, "I'm pretty sure the military wouldn't leave me homeless, so they pay for an apartment where me and Al stay at. It's only a couple of miles away from here. Mustang is really the one who pays for it."

"The Flame Alchemist?"

"Yeah."

They fell quiet._ This isn't bad. I can't believe I'm enjoying this._

"What about your little brother?" Scar asked.

"He's back at the apartment. I don't think that he's happy there all by himself. He worries too much."

"He worries about you!" Scar snapped.

"…"

Ed felt as if somebody had punched him in the jaw. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he hid them. "I know," he said while trying to avoid eye contact with Scar, "That's why I called him…so that he wouldn't worry about me…"

"It's okay, Fullmetal," Scar said as he stood up and stretched. He paid the man at the cash register. They went outside, and Ed told him, "I'll be fine going home by myself."

"I wasn't asking." Scar turned around and walked into the distance. "Later, Fullmetal."

Ed put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked in the direction of his and Al's apartment. A set of bright headlights moved close to Ed. Before he became nervous, it turned out to be Colonel Roy Mustang riding in his Firebird. The Colonel asked Ed with suspicion, "What are you doing out so late?"

Ed had to lie. "Nothing," he answered.

"I thought you would be home by now…" Mustang eyed him closely, "How about a ride? If you stay out any longer you might get sick. I can't afford that on my behalf."

"Okay," Ed gave in. Who couldn't resist riding in a shiny red Pontiac Firebird anyway?

Mustang drove Ed to the apartment and asked him, "What the hell are you doing out there so late?"

"That's none of your business!"

"If you have a girlfriend, I can understand."

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I don't want a girlfriend," Ed declared.

"Have it your way. Something might happen if you are not careful, and I can't allow it."

"Will you quit nagging me?" They were silent until they got to Ed's apartment. Ed apologetically mumbled, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Mustang answered.

Ed went inside and saw Al. Al asked, "Brother, where have you been?"

"I had to talk to somebody, so we went out to eat. It wasn't important…"

Al didn't question his brother anymore. Ed looked tired. He told Al, "I'm going to bed." Al knew that his brother was too tired to discuss anything. "Suit yourself," Al said.

Ed dived into bed and pulled the covers over his face. He did sleep, only this time, he slept a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to review. Yeah, I know they didn't have Pontiac Firebirds at that time, but I just had to have a little fun. 


	2. Promise Me Something

A/N: Whew! Being home schooled really tires me out! Now for another update.

* * *

**Ch.2 Promise Me Something**

* * *

****

"_The things we are best acquainted with are often the things we lack. This is because we have spent so much time thinking of them."_ ----------Gerald Brenan

* * *

The silence of dawn was broken by the loud ring of Edward's alarm clock. Half-asleep, Ed dressed and walked into the dining room. Al was already in there._ Will I ever tell him what had happened?_ The doorbell rang.

"Who do you think is here so early in the morning?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Ed stood up to answer the door. It was Mustang. "Hey Colonel. What do you want?"

"The meeting starts earlier than I expected," Mustang replied. "It turns out we have a lot more to finish in less than a week."

"All you had to do was call."

"I'm here to pick you up. We'll talk on the way. I bought some doughnuts just in case if you haven't eaten."

Ed couldn't resist, but he asked, "What about Al? I can't just leave him here!"

"Armstrong is building a house for the community. Alphonse is welcome to help," Mustang said. "Just call him and he will pick you up."

"All right," Al said with enthusiasm, "at least I won't be bored. I will have something useful to do."

Mustang and Ed left. His Firebird was parked in the parking lot. When they both got inside, Mustang offered him a package of glazed doughnuts. "Here. I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks." Ed took the box from Roy's hand and began to eat like a starving hog. Mustang looked at him after a few minutes suspiciously and asked, "When we're done with all the meetings, would you like it if I dropped you off at your girlfriend's house?"

Ed threw the box of doughnuts at the floorboard and yelled, "I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!...bastard…"

"Okay, kid. I believe you."

It was a good thing. Ed didn't want to have to put up with this again. No matter how much he was pushed, he would never reveal Scar to the military. He picked up a doughnut which was dripping glaze onto the floorboard and put it back into the box. "Thanks for the doughnuts," he mumbled.

Mustang slightly smiled. They didn't say a word until they arrived at State Headquarters. Ed worked very hard all day, but he couldn't stop thinking about Scar. He mentally played over again everything Scar had told him the night before. He didn't want Mustang to know about this, or he'd be in big trouble. The only thing he wanted was to see Scar again. _Maybe I can sneak off during lunch break._ When everybody was getting ready for lunch, Ed looked around to make sure he wouldn't stumble across anybody he knew. While nobody was left in the room, he jumped out the window.

Ed looked at all the buildings lined around the city. _I didn't know that finding Scar or an apartment was this hard. Would Scar really be roaming around the city during the daytime?_ Besides all the things he was thinking about, who would really be dense enough to just give Scar an apartment if people were already beginning to know about his killings? Ed transmuted a ladder to the top of one of the buildings. When he was done climbing to the roof, he looked down at the city below. He spotted Scar, who was casually standing in the back of an alley. _That is definitely him._ Ed climbed back down and ran to the alley where Scar was.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, Scar."

Scar looked over at him. He popped his knuckles and said, "Looking for me, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah. I'm still off of the hook, aren't I?" Ed asked. He noticed Scar was wearing his sunglasses.

"Whatever."

"I am on my lunch break, and I was wondering…is it okay if we can talk in private?"

"Go ahead," Scar said. "Where do you want to talk to me at?"

"How about your apartment? Just promise me you won't blow my brains out."

Scar nodded and barely smiled. They walked to an old apartment building with cement walls with cracks in them. Ed shut the door behind him, and Scar asked, "What is your reason for this?" Ed didn't really know how to respond. Why did he really want to talk to Scar? What did he want from him?

"I, uh, need to ask you something." Ed somewhat made part of this up.

"Ask me what?"

"I need to know your reason for blowing up some of the men in the military."

Scar eyed him. "Why do you ask me this?"

"I can help. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Please don't lay a hand on Mustang." _Why am I telling Scar this?_

"How are you going to help? There is nothing that you can do. I seek revenge for my country. They killed Ishbala's people, they killed my father. How is it possible for you to help?"

"You should forgive them, or at least go after the ones who actually did kill a majority. That is why I ask you not to harm Mustang," Ed told him.

"I won't harm him---as long as he doesn't harm me."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: What is going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter. Feel free to review. 


	3. Caught

A/N: And another update!

* * *

**Ch.3 Caught**

Ed felt something that he doesn't usually feel. It felt as if butterflies were twirling around in his stomach. He left Scar's house soon afterwards. _That's it. It is Scar who gives me this very odd feeling. But haven't I ever felt that way with Mustang?_ He practically skipped on his way back to the meetings.

Meanwhile, when Jean Havoc was driving to the restaurant to pick up Mustang, he saw the most unusual thing. Ed was coming out of one of the apartment buildings, strangely in the older part of the city. Luckily, the street sign was turning red. _This is definitely something Mustang has to see!_ Havoc leaned closer to the side window to get a better view. Was Ed really smiling? _This is weird…He seems so happy…_ Havoc sighed in relief. Ed was walking in the direction where the meetings took place. _Whew! I can't wait to tell Mustang! I wonder what he'll say… _The stoplight turned green again and Havoc drove off.

When Mustang got in the car, Havoc asked, "Don't you think Ed is acting a little bit _different_ lately?"

"What do you mean? Have you seen him or something?"

"On the way to pick you up, I saw him coming from the older part of the city, you know, the _ghetto_? He looked really happy."

Mustang knew something was going on ever since he picked him yesterday. Something's going on. "Havoc, what apartment did he walk out of?"

"I didn't really see. The label was worn. It is a tall, white building."

"I'm going to investigate. I don't know if Fullmetal has a girlfriend or not, but I am eager to know. He won't tell me anything," Mustang said, "besides, there is a serial killer on the lose."

"Take it easy, Roy. We'll make sure he's safe."

"He better be." There was a threatening glare in Mustang's eye. Havoc noticed his concern, but didn't dare say anything in response. Mustang truly cared for Ed.

* * *

Ed was too distracted to pay attention to anything during the meeting with his mind so full. Mustang kept staring at him, trying to catch his eye as if there was a puzzle to solve. This made it even harder to pay any attention at all. _If only Mustang would stop looking at me. It isn't like I'm one of the models in Playboy or anything._

By the end of the afternoon, Ed was tired. He could hardly stay awake to hear Al's conversation of things he did to help Armstrong build houses. _At least Al wasn't locked in the house with boredom all day._

In the evening, Mustang went to the old torn-down section of Central, where Havoc gave directions to the apartment building. It was fairly easy to find, and it was exactly as Havoc had described it. The receptionist at the apartment place was an elderly lady who wasn't the brightest bulb in the ceiling. Mustang asked, "Can you please give me the names of all the residents here?"

"Sure I can, Sonny. I love to help a customer who is a tall drink of water," she said as she observed him closely. She straightened her glasses and began reading from the list, "Basil Alighieri, Mr. and Mrs. Blackwell, Tony Montana, Brom Fuji, Scylar Clarke, Vito Andolini---would you like it if I wrote this down for you?"

"Yes. Please do that," replied Mustang.

"And why should I give you this list?" the old lady asked in suspicion.

_Obviously, she's never heard of Scar._ Mustang took out his pocket watch and said, "Because I am a State Alchemist."

"Okay, okay. Here." She pushed the list into his hands. Mustang left and got into his car. When he arrived at the State Headquarters, he showed Havoc and Breda the list of names. Mustang asked them if they knew any of these people. They shook their heads.

"How am I going to find any answers!" Mustang yelled.

The two men just stared at him. Havoc took a closer look at the list as if playing a word game and said in curiosity, "Hmmm…if you take out the "y" and the "l" in "Scylar", did you know it spells Scar?" Havoc gestured to his head and asked the other men, "Aren't I the best word master genius you have ever seen?"

Mustang quickly grabbed the list from Havoc and yelled, "Oh shit! Scar must have changed his name to a fake one just to get by! What about Ed! Is he seeing Scar!"

Before Mustang could get into a raging fury, Breda and Havoc said, "Colonel…What if it really is somebody else?" Mustang looked around the room and angrily said, "I am going to find out!"

* * *

During the next few days, Mustang's soldiers were sent to watch for any whereabouts. Also during those days, Mustang kept a close eye on Ed. He secretly followed everywhere that Ed went. Mustang finally found the answer after hiring somebody to follow Ed on the street. The officer described to Mustang what had happened in the best way he could, "I saw the pipsqueak, then I saw him, Scar, the white-haired guy. They were talking, then, they went into the apartment building. That is what I saw."

Mustang trembled in anger.

Over the next few days, Ed really enjoyed spending time with Scar. Every time he thought of him, his face would turn bright red. Ed did not feel very comfortable around Mustang and his "glare of doom". _Somebody is watching me…I probably need to be more careful…Maybe Scar was right, maybe there is something else_. Ed tried to avoid Mustang at any time he could. _It is as if Mustang is a mole rat is always sticking his head up in other people's asses._

This time, Ed met Scar by the apartment. When they were in Scar's room, Ed asked him, "I, uh, need to ask you something…It's kind of important." Scar listened intently.

"Do you…like me?" Ed asked. "I really like you, but all I wanted to know is if you like me…"

Scar stared at him with slight disbelief. _Did he really ask me that? Of course I like him. I wonder what he'll say if I don't say anything. I'm still thinking_… Ed hoped that he would respond sooner. Scar didn't really show any emotion.

"Scar, I'm sorry I asked…I really couldn't help it…" tears dripped off Ed's cheek. "I couldn't help it…I couldn't help developing feelings for you, even since I've spent so much time with you…I'm very sorry…" Scar held his arms out without saying a word. Ed wrapped his arms around Scar's waist and buried his face in his shirt. He pulled Ed's braid to where Ed would face him and asked, "Why are you crying? You have no reason to. I like you." Scar really thought _No, I love you._

Ed held onto Scar even tighter and sighed with relief and said with his voice trembling, "I think I love you…" Scar smiled. Ed told him again, "I don't care anymore…I don't care who you have killed. Please don't kill anybody else. I'm begging you. If you kill any more people too soon, I might not ever see you again…"

"Of course you will," Scar replied. Once again, Ed buried his face back into Scar's shirt. Somebody was knocking on the door---violently. "Who is it?" Scar asked.

"Open this damn door!" yelled the voice.

They knew instantly who it was. It was Roy Mustang.

* * *

A/N: Do any of those names on the list sound familiar? Lol…I just had to do that. By the way, Havoc insisted on being Roy's chauffeur that day so that he could get out of paperwork. Feel free to review. 


	4. The Colonel's Feelings

A/N: Hmm...Another update!

* * *

**The Colonel's Feelings**

Roy Mustang kicked the door down before Ed or Scar could move. He froze when he saw Ed with his hands clenched onto Scar's sides. _What is going on!_ A spark of jealousy moved up through Mustang's body. He deeply wanted to take Ed away from Scar, and he wanted to kill Scar right then.

"If it isn't the Flame Alchemist…" Scar said.

Mustang coldly glared at Ed. "Get away from him right now!"

"No." Ed stubbornly stared back at him. Scar was ready to attack. Ed shakily grabbed his shirt to remind him of the promise he made. Instead, Scar turned around and jumped out the window. Mustang kept shooting red sparks at him, but he couldn't keep up with his flawless escape. When Scar was out of sight, Mustang cursed and yelled to Ed, "What's going on? How could you do this?"

Ed was very afraid to answer. _Mustang…what could he do to me?_

Mustang yelled again, "What the hell were you thinking? That man is a serial killer! Do you know what could have happened? You were hiding this from me all along, weren't you!" Ed still didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even bother to look up. Mustang held Ed's chin up firmly and said, "Listen to me! I'm talking to you, Ed!"

Ed lazily slapped Mustang's hand away as if swatting an annoying fly. He said, "This is only my business, Colonel. I hid it from you so that you wouldn't interfere. It's none of your business!" Mustang quickly pinned Ed to the ground and slapped his face. It stung. The material of the gloves made him feel as if his face was burning. Tears welled up in Ed's eyes. "Ed, listen. I don't want you going out and getting yourself killed. I care for you." Ed tried to fight Mustang off of him, but it was no use. His arms and legs were being held down, and he somehow managed to get a bruise on one of his ribs. He didn't have the energy.

"Why were you with him?" Mustang anxiously asked. He himself was almost teary.

Ed didn't know what else to say. "I hate you! Don't make me say anything. I don't want to talk about it."

"You should have told me this. I can't believe you! You should have come to me first! Hiding this from me…"

"Go ahead and beat me up. I'm not telling you anything else!" Ed yelled. Mustang slapped him again several more times. Fighting was no use for Ed. Mustang was too powerful. All the energy was drained away. Ed closed his eyes, expecting another blow, but instead, Mustang stopped and held Ed's face in his hands.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I can't let you go on this way." He noticed how miserable Ed looked. _If only I could_… "Let's go. For now on, I'm keeping you under my supervision."

"I don't want to go…I'm not going."

"Edward, you're going with me." Mustang still kept him pinned.

"Get off of me." Ed was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the colonel's body holding his down.

Mustang stood up, letting him get up on his own. Ed was all shaky. His legs felt as if they were stringed together by particles of jello. He had to be held up by Mustang. This is what Ed tried to avoid, but it didn't feel so bad. It was kind of embarrassing. He even tried to fight off Mustang's grasp, but Mustang was too strong. Roy carried Ed down the stairs, past the row of apartments and the receptionist, who was looking shocked at the sight, as Ed tried to wiggle out of his arms. The Colonel practically had to force him to get into the car and drive him to the State Headquarters. Apparently, the meetings were over for the day. When Havoc saw Mustang carrying Ed inside, he asked, "What's going on?"

"He's worn himself out. Leave it to me." Mustang told him. Ed's face was sheepishly buried in the Colonel's shoulder.

Havoc took a last glance before going and said, "You take care of him, Roy." He paused. "…oh God, I need a cigarette…Well, see ya."

Even Riza saw them on the way to her dorm and said, "Is he going to be okay? Did something happen?"

"Don't worry, Hawkeye. He's fine," Mustang replied. He brought Ed to his office and rested him on the desk saying, "Tell me everything."

"I'm…not…"

"Why?"

Ed didn't answer.

"You have feelings for him, Ed, but you're in the military. You have better things to do, isn't that right? He's a criminal the military is after; I can't just let you do this before my eyes!"

"It isn't like he's going to do anything to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always liked you, Mustang. I made him promise me something. And guess what I made him promise?" Ed told him.

Mustang listened, without saying a single word.

"I made him promise me that he would never lay a finger on you. Don't…don't make me have to say anything else…Now are you satisfied?" Ed asked. "Let me go!"

Mustang stared at him, almost surprised. He told Ed, "I'm not letting you go, and I'm not going to force you to say anything else, but we've made a stir. We're somehow going to have to cover this up from everyone. I don't think I can let you get kicked out of the military for a reason such as this. It could get me in trouble."

Ed almost weakly grinned, "Just say I was under a secret investigation. Nobody will ever know the exact truth."

"What about Al?" Mustang asked.

"I'll…I can't do this…not at the time…"

"I want you to stay at my place tonight if you aren't ready. You aren't going to run off in my supervision," Mustang said. The late afternoon sun beamed through the office window. The days were clearly getting shorter than the last.

Ed shakily tried to get off of the desk, but Mustang moved in front of him and stopped him from getting off. Ed tried to resist. He stopped when Mustang wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin at the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair. Oranges and mandarins. Ed flushed. Mustang gently pressed his lips to Ed's. If only the moment could have lasted. It turned out Ed had feelings for Mustang just as much. The sunset was glimmering through the window now. Mustang stopped, letting him get off the desk. Ed felt dizzy, in a good way. _This is hard to believe_. _Who do I choose…Scar or Mustang? It's almost too much…_

Mustang almost laughed. He said, "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Ed told him sarcastically. He was getting even more tired by the moment.

"Still trying to escape?"

"Do you see me trying to escape?"

Mustang shrugged.

"Ready to go? I'll carry you out like the gentleman I am," Mustang said while he picked Ed up.

"Oh, shut up."

The Colonel carried Ed to the car, Ed's face buried in his shirt. _How embarrassing…I just hope that nobody else sees me this way._

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen next? Feel free to review.


	5. Stay

A/N: I live art. I breathe art. I eat art. I work art. I sleep art. And on my spare time, I write. Now for the story…

* * *

**Ch.5- Stay**

Ed and Roy were getting back from the State Headquarters in the car. Mustang asked, "Are you hungry? I am."

"I don't care," Ed replied.

He was surprised when they came to Mustang's house. It wasn't nearly as big as Hughes's or Tucker's, but it was a regular house. The place wasn't messy, but it wasn't the neatest. Ed told him, "I want to tell Al." He stood to leave.

Ed felt the Colonel grab his hand, saying, "I'm not letting you go anymore. You need rest." Ed didn't say anything in response. His face grew red. He just sat there, almost leaning on Mustang's shoulder. "Stay here tonight," Mustang said.

"But I want to go…...wait…You have feelings for me?" Ed asked.

Mustang paused. "Why shouldn't I, Ed?"

"…You were jealous. I could tell." He plopped on the couch.

"And what if I was? It doesn't matter anymore."

"Colonel, you really do have me on the strings, don't you?" Ed asked.

Mustang smiled. "It's possible."

Ed quickly changed the subject. "I'm getting hungry."

"I'll get you something. And _now_ you're hungry. You didn't seem hungry earlier," Roy said. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Ed walked behind him and sat on the counter. "What are you making?"

"Sandwiches. I'm not the best cook."

"You would probably end up burning everything," Ed commented. "If you poison it, I'll kick your ass."

"Chill out, shorty."

"I'M NOT SHORT! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything else," Mustang said. When he was done with the sandwiches, Ed grabbed one off the plate, took a bite, and said, "Are you sure it isn't poisoned?"

Roy laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe to get some answers out of me."

"Just eat it."

* * *

Ed sat on the couch. He was tired. Mustang sat beside him saying, "You've had a rough day. Go ahead and sleep if you need to."

"What about you?"

"I'm tired." Mustang sighed. "I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just wake me up."

"How can you possibly be more tired than me?"

"I've lost my share sleep. Wanna goodnight kiss?" Mustang jokingly said.

"Hell no."

Mustang smiled in return as he turned off the lights and walked to his room. Ed undid his hair, letting it loosely fall behind his shoulders.

Ed tried to think. Guilt haunted him. _Why did I let Mustang kiss me earlier? Maybe I'm just delirious, or…no…maybe I'm crazy. _Whatever Ed felt, the presence of the kiss lingered. He secretly longed for more.

* * *

Ed woke up with chills running down his spine even though he was wearing all his clothes. The entire house was very dark and cold. It was about one o'clock a.m. _I bet the Colonel is warm…Maybe I'll sneak into his bedroom and sleep…_The fifteen-year-old stood up off the couch and scrambled around in the dark trying to find Mustang's room. He found it after bumping into several walls.He saw Mustang buried under the covers of a large king-sized bed, only revealing the top of his head. Ed quietly made his way around to the other side, took off his clothes (except his boxers), and slipped under the covers. _Mmm…This feels good. It beats sleeping on the couch. _Just as Ed was beginning to doze off, Mustang opened his eyes and sleepily asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"How do you expect me to sleep on the couch? It's freezing!"

"You can sleep in here if you want…" Mustang yawned. His shoulders were bare.

"Thanks…" Ed mumbled. He turned to his other side and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: It was a little bit short, but I've been busy and a little bit ill. Sorry for the wait. And feel free to review. By the way, Ed is fifteen in this story. 


	6. Discussion between Brothers

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait. This time, I'll update it a lot sooner. To make up for it, here's a chapter and a bundle of humble apologies. -bows- Thank you so much for still reading. And again, I'm very sorry. u.u

* * *

**Ch.6- Discussion between Brothers**

* * *

Early in the morning, Roy Mustang woke hoping to see the blonde fifteen-year-old Ed beside him. Instead, he found an empty place in the covers with a note on the pillow. He read it:

_Colonel,_

_Don't worry about me. Thanks. I'm going home._

_-Ed_

Roy knew he still had to keep an eye on Ed after all that's been going on…

* * *

Ed quickly knocked on the door to him and Al's apartment. Al answered it. "Brother! Where were you?"

"Al, I have a lot to tell you…I'm fine…I stayed at Mustang's."

"Tell me everything," Al said.

Ed sat down in a chair and sighed. "You know Scar, right?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Let me make it short: I went out with him that night. Then Mustang found out. I stayed at his house last night. He's trying to capture Scar, and he'll do anything to have it done."

Al gasped. "Brother, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to have you involved in the middle of everything. I had to tell you now."

"Then I'm glad you did. What are you going to do now Mustang is after Scar?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ed asked.

They heard somebody knock on the door. "I'll get it," Al said quickly. The person who stood in the doorway was Roy. "Colonel Mustang!"

Before they knew it, Roy was standing in their living room. "Al, you know what's going on now too, don't you?" Al nodded. Ed nearly flipped out of the chair he was sitting in. He spat, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help you lay this issue straight," Roy said casually. He took a seat across from Ed. "Your brother should hear me on what I'm going to say to you."

"Cut the crap and let's hear it," Ed mumbled. Al listened.

"It's officially under my orders that you don't ever see Scar again. I don't care how powerful or harmless he is, you're still never to go near him. Am I understood?" Roy commanded.

"What if I happen to see him, but I don't go near him?"

"Consult me first before anyone else." Mustang paused and looked at Ed's facial expression, making sure he understood every single word. "And there's something else", he added. "I'm keeping you indoors at all times, unless you are escorted by me or any of my men. Got it?"

"You bastard! I can't believe you! What in the hell do you expect me to do all day long?" Ed's fists tightened. He was so enraged; Al had to hold him back.

Roy coolly said after he walked up to Ed, "Calm down and think it over. Maybe you'll find something useful to do."

"How will I find the Philosopher's Stone if I'm kept indoors?"

"If you don't know how to do that, then you should probably delay it for awhile until our current problem is fixed." Roy turned to leave. "Consider my advice, Fullmetal."

Ed calmly sat, this time, with a dangerous air. "Go."

After Roy left, Al cried, "How could you talk to Colonel Mustang that way after all he's done for you?"

"Just…I don't know…I'll just take his advice and think it over." Ed shaded his eyes with his left hand. "Who knows what Scar's up to? I have no idea what to do about him."

"It's okay. Scar may be considered a criminal, but he has a good heart," Al said quietly. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I'll be in the study." Ed stood up to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah." Ed's smile was almost considered miserable. To Al, this wasn't a good sign.

Ed walked from the hall into the study, and locked the door behind him. Their study was full of books and boxes, mainly for alchemical research. From one of the boxes, Ed pulled out a bottle of beer from a pack he secretly kept when he used it to aid his sleep, even though he didn't like the 'bitter-tasting' stuff. The next thing he pulled out was a book he was still working on called _Theatrum Chemicum Britannicum_. For three hours, he quietly read and drank until Al knocked on the door.

"Brother, I'm worried. Please open this door!"

Ed hid the beer inside an empty box before letting Al come in. Now that he thought about it, it was a good thing Al couldn't smell. Otherwise, he would've smelt the beer that imprisoned in his shirt and breath. When he let Al in, Al embraced him tightly; the cold metal of the suit of armor made Ed shudder.

"I have no idea what's going on with you anymore, Brother. It is almost as if we are not as close…I don't know what I can do for you. And I feel helpless. Tell me what I can do to help, anything. You know I don't want you to be unhappy…"

"It's okay, Al. I'll be all right."

Al let go. "But still, I know you're mad at Colonel Mustang right now, even though you know he's trying to keep you safe."

"He shouldn't butt in. It's none of his business," Ed said.

"Oh really? I don't think so." Al sat down in the old wooden chair.

"What do you think?"

"I think he really cares for you, and it is in his best interest to keep you safe, no matter what he has to go through."

"You realize that he likes to tick me off with all the short jokes and verbal abuse. I bet that he loses sleep just plotting the entire set of them for the next day."

"Ed, you know he has better intentions."

"Yeah. You're kind of right." Ed sighed. "But I still think Mustang went a little too far about staying indoors all the time. Do you know what I really think? I think that he's jealous."

"Jealous of whom?"

"Scar."

"Why do you say that?" Al asked in full curiosity.

"It's obvious. When he found out I was with Scar, he instantly barged in and tried to kill him. I got a slap in the face."

"I can understand what he could have been thinking since Scar is a serial killer they've been after for awhile. But to be jealous of him…maybe that's a little too far," Al said.

Ed sighed. "I really want to tell you something, but I don't think you'd approve."

"Please tell me."

The older brother began to hesitate, but then he quickly said, "I kissed him."

If Al had a mortal body, his jaw would have dropped to the ground. His silence said everything. "…You kissed him?"

"Yeah. It wasn't big or anything, only casual. Things were going too fast."

"I don't mind," Al said. "It's put you in a strange position, though. I can understand what you mean, because you both are closer than you think you are. On the other hand, there's Scar."

"That's what the problem is," Ed mumbled with dread.

"Brother, what goes on between you and the Colonel and between you and Scar is your business. I hold nothing against it, because I'll support whatever decision you decide to make. Please tell me if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks, Al." Ed smiled. His stomach rumbled. "I'm getting hungry. Let's eat."

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office with nothing but a small stack of paperwork left to do. As he started on the rest of it, a man burst into his office yelling, "Colonel, sir! We caught Scar! He's in the military prison right now, sir!" The man stopped to catch his breath.

"Good work," Roy said. "Take me to him."

* * *

A/N: The updates will come sooner. Yay! Other than that, feel free to review.


	7. Al's Talk With Mustang & the Prison Cell

A/N: Hmm…I noticed that Hughes hasn't been in the story. Neither has Winry. -shrugs- But I really don't care if Winry's in it or not.

* * *

**Ch. 7- Al's Talk with Mustang and the Prison Cell**

* * *

The soldier led Roy Mustang through a series of hallways and paths until they came to the military prison. The prison held a deep musty scent of metallic gravel and mold. Lying there on the floor was Scar, knocked out cold. Two other men came up to Roy and saluted. One of them said, "Colonel, sir. Scar is caught and drugged. What are we going to do now?"

Roy thought for a second, but he was undecided. He knew this would tear Ed up. "Keep him in the prison, and keep him drugged so that he won't escape."

"Yes, sir!" the two men said at once.

"How were you able to catch him?" Roy curiously asked.

Another man answered, "We shot him with several tranquilizers, sir." Mustang nodded with satisfaction before returning to his office.

When he was finishing the rest of the paperwork, Riza Hawkeye came into the office. She hesitated to say anything for a moment, until Roy lifted his head. "What is it, Hawkeye?"

"Sir, I heard the news about Scar… Do you think we should tell Ed?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. 'Will he try something?' is the question. What are you thinking, Hawkeye?"

"It wouldn't be right to hide this from him. But you have a point – he might try something." Riza sighed as she grabbed the rest of the finished paperwork off of Roy's desk. "I guess this goes to the file room."

"Before you go, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Will you be the one to tell Fullmetal about Scar? I would really appreciate it if you did," Roy said.

"Yes, sir. You know he'll still have a fit at you anyway… By the way, Hughes called. He says he'll be back from his vacation once the train problems are fixed."

"That's fine," Roy said, "as long as he gives me a souvenir." Riza smiled and left the office. That afternoon when she had nothing left to do, she dialed the number to Ed and Al's apartment.

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"This is First Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking. I have important news to tell you." Riza came close to biting her lip. It wasn't easy to explain anything to Ed that he didn't agree with, especially in his situation.

"How important?"

"Scar…he was captured. We ask that you don't try anything, okay Edward?"

"What do you mean? Did the Colonel ask you do this for him because he was being too much of a coward?" Ed angrily asked.

Riza ignored his insults and said, "He's very busy right now. That's why I've called, to give you this information."

Ed quickly hung up on her. "They caught Scar," he said to Al.

"Are you planning on doing something, because you probably shouldn't," Al said.

"The only thing I plan on doing is getting this score settled with Mustang."

"But-"

"That means nothing right now, Al! I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Ed hastily slipped his boots on and went out the door.

"Wait!" Al called after him, but it was too late.

The fifteen-year-old walked all the way to State Headquarters by himself, his thoughts rotating through his mind like a wheel. When he arrived, passer-by soldiers who were ready to take off work stared at him as he stomped up to the Colonel's office. Even Hawkeye caught a glance at him through the window in the lobby. Roy was seated at his desk, unaware of Ed's presence in the building until the door slammed wide open with a BANG!

Roy raised his head to see Ed standing there with many different emotions written on his face. "What do you expect me to do now?" Ed barked. His face was a scarlet color.

"Sit down," Roy said calmly. He stood up from his chair and circled around his desk. Ed refused to take a seat. Instead, he bitterly crossed his arms, waiting for the Colonel to do something. "Come on, Fullmetal. Be reasonable," Roy said to him in his usual tone. "We've been after Scar longer than you've liked him."

"You don't understand," Ed mumbled. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do? Tell me that!"

"Think about it, Ed. Do you think I would fall for a serial killer and risk my ass over my entire career and reputation? Have you any idea what position I'm in right now? It's forced me to cover up the reason of why Scar isn't facing enough punishment!"

"You're not the only one," Ed grumbled. "I've soon come to realize how cowardly you really are! Show me where Scar is!"

"What is it about him you like so much?"

"I don't see what you're talking about, Colonel. Why should you care?"

"Because I care for you," Roy replied.

"Yeah, right! Fuck you!" Ed snorted. He barged out of Roy's office before Roy could stop him.

Twenty minutes later, Roy seated himself at the desk and heaved a sigh. _Maybe now's not the time to do finish my paperwork…_ He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Al stood in the doorway.

"Colonel Mustang? I need to know what's going on with my brother lately. He told me that Scar was in prison…is it true?"

"I suppose Ed's told you everything." Roy stretched. "I don't know what to do with him…Was there something I did wrong?"

"It's hard for him to understand what you're trying to tell him, and he's really had a tough time. You've probably done several things wrong. First, there's something very important I need to know: do you love Ed?" Al asked.

Roy was quiet for a moment. Eventually, he answered, "Yes."

"If you really love him," Al said, "you would listen to what he has to say, and he might love you back. I love my brother. Please make it easier for him…for me? I can understand how you might feel about Scar, but still. Everything's fine if he didn't do anything to Ed, right?" Al turned to leave.

"Wait," Roy said. "Where is Fullmetal now?"

"I don't know. But he came here, didn't he?" With a flick of the brass doorknob, Al left.

* * *

Scar awoke, weighed down with a strong inundation of dizziness. For awhile, he lied down with his eyes open until he noticed he was inside a cell.He tried to use all the alchemical power from his right arm he could muster, but nothing resulted. The arm was paralyzed. _Damn! I'm drugged. How am I supposed to escape? _Scar heard a door open and close, then he heard footsteps growing closer and closer to his cell. A young, blonde State Alchemist stopped when he saw Scar. After trying to solve the image, Scar soon recognized Ed's voice.

"Edward Elric?" Scar sluggishly said, despite being drugged.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry. I tried. It's my fault that you're in here."

The older man sat up, leaning on the concrete wall for support. "You shouldn't have come…"

"Why?" Ed asked. "I was worried."

Scar was tempted to grin. "You'll be in trouble once they find out you're in here. Take my advice." The drugs were slowly wearing off.

"Not any time soon." Ed pulled a chunk of bread from his pocket and shoved it through the metal bars of Scar's cell. "Here," he said, "it was all I could fit into my pocket without looking suspicious. It isn't drugged."

"Set it down there," Scar mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

Ed smiled. "You're stubborn as a mule. Maybe I'll have to crawl in there and stuff it in your mouth."

Scar didn't respond. Instead, he looked away. "…Do you love him more than you do I?" he asked quietly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Flame Alchemist." Scar's crimson eyes met Ed's golden ones.

"No, no." Ed shook his head. "It's hard to explain…I still love you." He felt slightly uncomfortable with Scar watching him so intently and focused. "I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you, Edward." With the rest of his strength, Scar crawled to the very front. The fifteen-year-old kneeled down beside him, where only things separating them were the metal bars of the cell. Scar slowly lifted his left hand outside of the bars to Ed, gently caressing his cheek. Ed closed his eyes and took solace in it, missing the familiar warmth of the same man who had once tried to kill him. Yet, he was the man who Ed fell in love with.

A few seconds later, Scar said, "The guards will be back any minute. Leave while you have the chance."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. But you have to go now."

Ed nodded and left quickly.

* * *

A/N: At the same time, I'm working on a Roy x Ed story called 'Cookies, Contracts, and Bullets', so I have to switch back and fourth…blah…Feel free to review. :) 


	8. One Big Misunderstanding

A/N: Okay, things will be getting a little more dramatic here in this chapter. Blah. If only my computer was a good editor, it would make life a whole lot easier.

* * *

**Ch. 8 – One Big Misunderstanding **

* * *

In the prison, the guards' footsteps approached Scar's cell. While Scar sat in the corner, one of the heavily armed men slid a tray under the iron bars and rudely said, "We would have starved you to death, but it would be better if you were killed as soon as you get your strength back."

Scar grit his teeth. "…You bastards…"

"Too weak are you?" the man surveyed his arm. "I see. Maybe you can die a slow and painful death, hopefully very soon...tonight. You better eat when you can." They left abruptly. Scar didn't touch the drugged food and gratefully turned to the slice of bread Edward gave him. To his surprise, the drugs were worn off enough to allow him to stand up for several minutes at a time; when he decided to give his arm a try, it was still helpless.

Meanwhile, Ed soon arrived at the apartment. "Hey," he called. "I'm back." His face was flustered from the cool weather. He found Al quietly sitting at the table and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Al shook his head. "Not really. You went to see Scar, didn't you?"

"…Yeah," Ed admitted. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from Al. "How did you find out?"

"I went to Mustang's office, and you weren't there or here when I came back."

Ed shook his head with disgust. "The Colonel's a big coward. I'm never going to speak to him again." He knew this wasn't true whether he liked it or not. For a second, he forgot why he was so mad at him in the first place.

"He loves you – that's what he told me. Maybe next time he'll listen to you."

"Really?"

Al nodded.

"But that doesn't mean he _isn't _a big jerk who gets jealous of everything that's my business," Ed mumbled.

"Come on, Brother. You know he has to make sure you're okay."

"That doesn't change my feelings for Scar."

"We know that," Al said.

Ed clenched his fists. "And I'm busting him out. There's nothing anybody can do about it. Not even Mustang."

"But Ed! You can't just do that! Imagine what could happen!"

"It's either me or him." Ed's eyes glinted like fire, and Al knew he couldn't be talked out of it. Instead of nagging, he asked, "When are you going to bust him out?"

"I dunno. Tonight, I guess." Ed leaned back in his chair. "I need a plan."

"I'll help," Al said. "You shouldn't have to do it alone, even though I completely disapprove of it."

"Thanks, Al. I'll need the help."

* * *

Back in the prison, ten or more guards stopped at Scar's cell. "Don't resist," one of the politer ones said. "We have plenty of back up, and your arm won't work against us. Don't be foolish." All at once, the men chained him up in rusty metal shackles and moved him out of the cell. Scar grimaced as the sharp metal cuff screws dug into his wrists and ankles.

* * *

Later during the evening, Ed and Al quietly took a shortcut to a small group of buildings at the base; they tiptoed their way around to the prison building, made their way inside, and ended up having to knock out a couple of guards. They soon reached the cell, which was now empty and locked in its original place. There were no signs of escape. And most of all, there was no sign of Scar. Taped to one of the iron bars, a large white sheet of paper with large black type-written letters noted: **VACANT. READY FOR USE.**

"H-He's dead?"

Al gasped. "But he can't be…There's no way! What about the other cells?" Ed stood up and they hastily ran around the entire prison circle, but there still was no Scar.

"He's really dead…I can't believe it! They killed him! No! Dammit!" Ed screamed. Tears rolled past his chin. Al ran over to him for comfort, but Ed stood up, wiped his face, and yelled, "I'm getting that Colonel bastard for this!" before disappearing into the rest of the buildings.

"Ed! Wait!" Al called after him, but Ed was too fast. Burdened with sadness, he stayed to ponder over everything. _Colonel Mustang couldn't have…could he? What's going to happen now? _These thoughts uncontrollably rotated in Al's mind as he stiffly hindered around the empty cell.

In the office, Roy was alone at his desk getting ready to leave for the night until the door gave a tremendous _SLAM!_ He saw Ed standing in the doorway with bloodshot eyes and barked, "Don't slam the door like that, Fullmetal!"

Ed ignored him and yelled, "You were responsible for what happened, weren't you?"

Roy looked bewildered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Scar!"

"Well, yes. It had to be done. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ed madly ran up to his desk. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Getting away?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "_Getting away_?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ed grabbed him by the collar and socked him in the face. He nearly cowered when Roy didn't flinch or block the punch. "So, you're not going to fight back, eh Colonel?"

Roy sharply peered at Ed with his dark eyes. "Fullmetal, if you came here to pick a fight with me, you've picked the wrong time. I refuse to hit you." He wasn't wearing his gloves.

"Shut up!" Ed raised his clenched fists and punched him again. "I never want to see your fucking face again!"

"If something is wrong, just tell me!" Roy ordered. "Otherwise, I'll have to consider you as crazy. What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

Ed didn't answer. Instead, he pounced on the desk, knocking off every single paper as he beat and cussed at Roy as hard as he could. Soon, they were both sent flying to the floor behind the desk. Ed received several bruises from the fall, and all five knuckles on his left hand were bloody. Roy blocked out most punches and spat out blood a couple times, but kept his word. For what seemed like forever, Ed continued to slap and beat and punch Roy in a variety of ways he could think of; it was too much for him. On his last several punches, he screamed and bawled, "You're still gonna…pay for what you did…to Scar! I'll beat you until you die! You killed him, dammit! How could you do that to me? Tell me why you aren't hitting back!" Blood-soaked and tired, Ed collapsed on Roy and began sobbing hysterically. "I…can't…"

"That's…what you thought? …You think I killed Scar?" Roy weakly asked after sometime.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Scar wasn't executed…and there aren't any plans for one…he was sent to a smaller prison…to keep the rest of the military from executing him…" Roy turned his head to the side and spat out the excess blood from his mouth.

Ed immediately sat up with tears glistening in his eyes. He quickly placed his face against the side of Roy's and his chin above Roy's shoulders. Between gasps of breath, he whispered, "I'm so…sorry! I'm sorry, Roy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said…Please forgive me!" He got off him and sat on the cold office floor. "I'll make it up to you. You can hit me – no – do whatever you want, and I won't complain. Hurry and get it over with." Ed closed his eyes.

Roy sat up and advanced to hit him. Instead, he wrapped both his arms around the fifteen-year-old. "I'm not going to hurt you, Edward. I can't, whether you meant what you said or not," he said softly. Ed leaned against Roy's chest, letting the tears dampen his uniform.

Al soon walked in the office and saw the two in front of him splattered with blood. "Brother! Are you okay?" He ran over to Ed, whose face was buried in Roy's arms.

"Scar's not dead…but I did something I shouldn't have, and now I have to pay for it," Ed stammered as he faced his younger brother. The following silence said it all, and Al understood.

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too dramatic…maybe it was. I dunno. Feel free to review.


	9. Forgive and Make Up

A/N: I'm a little lazy, and it's probably got plenty of mistakes in it, but at least it turned out decent. :-P

* * *

**Ch.9 – Forgive and Make Up**

* * *

Al sat down beside Ed and Roy, eager to find know what's going on. Ed explained what he did and what really happened, and how sorry he was. Afterwards, Roy said, "I don't want either of you to tell anybody what happened or why I'll be limping the next couple weeks. And I need help cleaning this blood off the office floor."

Ed blinked. "Is that it? Shouldn't I do more to make it up to you?"

"You'll be helping me at home and tending to all the bruises and fractures you gave me."

"You mean to say Ed has to live with you until you get better?" Al asked.

"Right. He'll have to clean the house, do the laundry, cook, wash dishes, dust, tend to my minor wounds…you know, those sorts of things until I get well," Roy said. "And they're under my orders."

"I would've anyway," said Ed, even though if it wasn't for the orders, he would have avoided doing the rest of what Roy mentioned. "What are you going to tell your superiors and the rest of your subordinates?"

"I'll tell them I fell down two flights of stairs." Roy began to stand as Ed and Al helped him up and let him hold on to the desk. "The cleaning supplies are in the closet down the hall."

Ed ran out of the room to fetch several rags, a sponge, a bucket of water, and detergent. Roy watched as the two brothers cleaned the mess at a steady pace, which didn't take long at all. When they were through, Roy started limping out of the office.

"Will you be able to make your way back home?" Ed asked. He pushed his blonde hair away from his face to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"I should. Come to my house early tomorrow morning; that's where you'll start."

"Okay." They walked Roy back to his car. After he drove away, Al wrapped on armored arm around Ed's shoulders as they walked back home. He said, "I'm glad Scar wasn't executed. I knew Mustang couldn't do that."

"I should've known better…and I regret every single punch… He didn't do anything to deserve the beating I gave him," Ed's voice quivered. "He doesn't have the right to forgive me…"

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. Look on the bright side. He still loves you."

"And I still love Scar…and Mustang. What do I do? Love them both at the same time forever?"

"You can do that," Al said. "But we'll have to get back to the way we were no matter what. We will have to get our bodies back."

"That's true." Ed sighed. They hardly said anything on the way back to the apartment. Ed was too exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, Ed woke up, quickly dressed, and packed a week's worth of clothes. Before leaving, he hugged Al. "It's alright with you if I stay at the Colonel's until he gets better? I mean, you're okay with this?"

"Of course. Don't worry about me. I might visit you every day."

"Good. I'm sorry for the whole issue. I didn't really plan this far..." The older brother checked his watch. "I'd better get going. Bye, Al."

"Bye." He shut the apartment door. The cool outside slapped against Ed's skin, bringing a long chill up his spine and a puff of white air from his mouth.

About a fourth of the way to Roy's house, he saw a familiar car pull up to him. The man inside rolled down the window and said, "Hey, Fullmetal. It's a little chilly out here. I can give you a ride." It was Havoc. Ed ignored him and continued walking, but Havoc slowly followed him in the car. "Come on, Ed. Don't be so stubborn. Just tell me where you're headed."

"The Colonel's place," Ed mumbled under his breath.

Havoc raised his eyebrows. "Are you visiting him? I mean, he fell down those stairs and all…though he usually doesn't get any visitors."

"Yeah," Ed lied. "I'm just _visiting_." He opened the car door and got in the backseat.

After several minutes of silence, Havoc casually asked, "So Ed, why are you bringing your suitcase? You didn't have to buy that much flowers and candy, you know. Roy won't care what you-"

"It's strictly business," Ed answered bluntly.

Havoc knew he couldn't question him any further. Instead, he kept his mouth shut until they arrived at Roy's. He dropped Ed off in the driveway, only parting with the words, "Be good." Ed walked to the front porch, rang the doorbell, and stood back, letting a nervous sigh escape him. Roy answered the door a minute later. He was wearing regular civilian clothing, and he appeared to be good as usual, except for the fact Ed noticed he was leaning against a table beside the door. His face seemed to brighten a little when he saw the short blonde fifteen-year-old standing before him.

"Hello, Fullmetal."

"Hey." Ed searched in his pocket for a small bag. Once he took the bag out, he placed it in Roy's free hand and said, "I'll stay here with you and do whatever. But here's a bag of money – to make up for what I did."

Roy stared at the bag for a second, then, he gave it back to Ed. He chuckled lightly. "It's okay, Edward. Maybe it's a little too much, don't you think?" he asked, smiling. "Come on inside."

Ed followed into the house. He found himself sitting in an armchair across from Roy, who was lying on the couch. "So…Where do I start?" he asked his superior.

"You can start with these." Roy handed him a list – a regular list – filled with many different tasks. As Ed scrolled through them all, he noticed how ridiculous some were, such as 'petting the cat'. He figured Roy stayed up all night to plot those also, but he was satisfied, for it wasn't a list of short jokes. When he was through reading them, Ed joked, "And you want me to wear a skimpy maid outfit too?"

"I can get that done for you." Roy smirked.

"No way." Ed stood up. "Well, I'd better get to work, right? Where can I put this suitcase?"

"Leave it in here, if you want. My house is already a mess." When Ed left the room, he looked at the first item on the list:

_Sweep and mop all the floors._

The young State Alchemist started with a broom from Roy's kitchen, and to half of the day, gradually worked his way down the list, thought he only came to the fourth item. With Roy's house being smaller than Hughes's or Tucker's, it made things a whole lot easier. When Ed was in the middle of cleaning off the counter, Roy called him into the other room.

"What is it, Colonel?"

Roy was lying on the couch; blood was slowly seeping through his shirt. "I must've accidentally opened up one of the wounds," he said, slightly wincing.

"I'll get some towels." Ed ran out of the room and came back a minute later with an armful of towels, antiseptic, and bandages. He stripped Roy's shirt off, taking off the old bandages and replacing them with new ones. In the middle of this, Ed asked, "You're not hurt too bad, are you?"

A grin danced upon Roy's lips. "I've had it a lot worse. What you gave me will not take long to heal."

"But it seems worse than it is," Ed mumbled as he finished tightening the last bandage. "There. Is it too tight?"

"No. It's perfect."

"Good." Ed was about to finish his fourth task until Roy grabbed his hand. "Fullmetal," he said softly, "you can stop. I think you've worked plenty today."

"Will you tell me…where Scar is?" he asked, trying not to make Roy angry. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

Roy didn't seem angry at all, but his face grew a little stern. "Go see him if you really have to. He's at the prison across the city. If anyone questions you, tell em I sent you."

"Yeah. I've got to see him. You'll be fine while I go, right?" Ed was slightly surprised at Roy's answer; he was expecting something a little harsh, but he was satisfied.

"Of course. Don't be gone for too long."

The fifteen-year-old nodded before leaving. He took a nice long stroll in the city, slightly excited to know he'll at least get to be able to see Scar. _Al was right. The Colonel wasn't as ruthless as I thought he usually would be…Did I miss something? _After awhile, standing before Ed was the prison. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "Here goes."

When he came inside, several guards halted him. "Hey kid, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"That's my business," Ed replied. He took out his pocket watch. "The Colonel Mustang sent me to visit Scar. And If I can't have my visit, you'll have to take it up _directly_ with him."

"Okay, okay. We believe you," the guards said. "Come right through this way. He'll be at the eleventh cell on your right."

"Thanks," Ed coolly mumbled. After passing several thuggish-looking prisoners, he came to the eleventh one, where Scar was resting against the concrete wall. "Hey! It's me!" Ed called.

Scar opened his eyes. "Hello, Edward Elric. Why do you come here?"

"I came to see _you_. I'm in enough trouble already, but the Colonel let me visit this time."

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah… Listen, there's been something…um…an accident…" Ed scratched his neck as he tried to find the words to explain the story.

"What are you talking about?" Scar raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were sent to execution and I beat up Mustang for it. Afterwards, I discovered…you were sent here…" Ed told the story, and when he was finished, he said, "That's what I wanted to tell you. I'll be staying at his house."

Scar lightly chuckled. "I had no idea you liked me that much – enough to beat your superior. I also have something to tell you," he said. "My arm is feeling a whole lot better than it did, and I'm busting out in two days."

* * *

A/N: I don't have much to say except how I admire Scar's gangster-ish qualities. He had the entire city of Lior dancing on strings. That means that Lior must be pretty stupid... Feel free to review.


	10. Scar's Decision & the Spirits

A/N: lol. I forgot to edit it. The title says "Spirits" meaning as in gin or liquor.

* * *

**Ch.10- Scar's Decision and the Spirits in the Cabinet**

* * *

Ed asked with surprise, "You plan on busting out?"

"Yeah. Like I said." Scar noticed the odd look on his face. "Is something bothering you?"

The blonde lowered his head. "If you bust out, then that means I won't be able to see you…right?"

Scar was silent for a moment before Ed's eyes met his crimson ones. "Listen, Edward, as soon as I bust out, I don't want you looking for me. And I have my reasons."

"Why? _Why_ shouldn't I?" Ed was disappointed to find that the older man wouldn't answer. Filling with impatience, he added, "Tell me, Scar! Does it have something to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

"You've heard of the artificial human beings known as Homunculi, haven't you?"

Disturbed by his sudden change of subject, Edward mumbled, "What does this have to do with it? You know something."

"I do know something, but this is all I'll say to you: It's best to stay where you are right now. I don't want you to get hurt by those creatures, no matter how much the price! Even if I never see you again, at least I can leave knowing you'll be safe," Scar said.

"So the Homunculi are the ones hunting me down…"

"That's right."

"I want to be able to see you again, Scar. Don't you understand?"

"…That I may never understand…no matter how much I adore you. One of these days, Ishbala will bring us back together again. That's what I believe."

Ed was about to smile until he felt the weak spot, realizing he was agnostic, which gave him doubts about everything Scar said. To change the subject, Ed nervously said, "Are they giving you everything you need here? I mean, no more food drugs?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it…"

A moment passed where neither of them said anything. After staying for the little while, one of the guards came to inform Ed about receiving a call from Colonel Mustang. When Ed was getting ready to leave, he whispered to Scar, "Please, don't do this sooner than planned. I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Don't tell a soul."

The guard quietly escorted Ed out of the prison. Once they reached the outside gate, he asked, "How is the Colonel lately? I personally haven't been able to keep in contact with him."

"He's had a minor fall," Ed lied. "He should recover quickly."

"Well, too bad I'm not able to visit," the guard groaned. "I'm working full shift these days… Will you tell him that Tom said 'hi'?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him that."

Before the guard departed back into the building, he stated, "Be careful on your walk, kiddo."

Ed ignored the man and continued walking, this time taking the shorter route to Roy's. He flung the door open, shouting, "I'm home!"

"Good timing," he heard Roy comment. Ed paused when he saw Roy seated on the couch, this time, sitting up.

"Hey, lay back down. You're going to open your wounds again," Ed told him.

"Don't worry so much, Edward. I'm all right."

Ed took a seat in the recliner. "You look odd," he mumbled. "Have you been reading dirty magazines again?"

"What gave you that idea, Fullmetal? I don't have time to read those kinds of things," Roy coolly said. He didn't even seem to be as unwell as Ed thought he would be.

"I bet you do." Ed grinned.

"Will you go in the kitchen and get the bottle of gin and water for me? It's on the top cabinet at the left."

"Sure," Ed answered, curious of how much Roy was planning on using. He went to the kitchen, and like Roy instructed, there was a cabinet, which Ed guessed where he kept all the liquor. It was too high up. Because of that, he had to grab a chair out of the dining room and stand on it just to be able to reach it. _He probably wanted me to do this just to get a good laugh…_Ed thought, as he strained to open the cupboard where all the many bottles of glimmering liquid stood, some beginning to collect dust. After reaching around to find the right bottle (and he did), he closed the cabinet and put the chair back to its original position in the dining room.

He came back to the den, slowly handing Roy the bottle of gin and water, who nodded with approval. "What exactly are you going to use it for?" Ed asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Fullmetal? I need it to help put me to sleep so I won't feel my bruises. It's like medicine. You didn't know that?" Roy said, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not that. I just don't see how it'll make a person heal faster. That's all." Ed said as he sat down once again as he watched Roy take a heavy drink of the spirits. When Roy finished, he sat the bottle at the foot of the couch on the floor; he lied down, taking in the warm feeling the liquid gave him. Ed moved and sat at the edge of the couch to unbutton the Colonel's shirt to make sure his wounds weren't opened again. Relieved that the bandages were still neat and white, Ed quickly buttoned his shirt back up.

Roy's eyes were open, staring at the blonde, but he didn't say a word while this happened. When Ed was finished, he grabbed the blanket at the foot of the couch and covered Roy with it, seeing he was about to fall asleep. As Ed did so, he quietly admitted, "I drank when things weren't going so well before. And I hated it. I don't see how you can stand it. Maybe it's just me."

"Maybe it is." Ed heard Roy say. He lifted his eyes to see the Colonel staring right at him with a grin on his face, most likely due to Ed's strange display. "I know you aren't the kind to drink."

As Roy fell asleep, Ed sheepishly answered, "And you're the king of the liquor cabinet."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. That was short, but at least it's decent enough to count as a chapter. Feel free to review.


	11. Gone

A/N: It's been awhile since the last update…sorry…

* * *

**Ch.11- Gone**

* * *

Ed curled up in the chair and watched Roy sleep as he pondered over what Scar was going to do. Thinking about it made him worry more. _What am I going to do? What if I never see him again? _he thought. He tried to think of different ways to stop Scar, but under all circumstances, it would be impossible. Plus, it would be an easier way for Scar to get killed, and he didn't want that to happen either.

A loud snore broke the room's peace. Ed quickly looked up.

He sighed. It was only Roy.

Ed smiled when he saw how safely and soundly Roy was sleeping. _Maybe he will recover quicker than I thought…_ Ed felt a sudden twinge of guilt when he remembered it was his own bare hands that hurt the Colonel. It was something he didn't want to think about – or remember.

His eyes fell on the bottle of gin on the floor by the sofa, still three-fourths full. He didn't like liquor in general, but when he saw its effect on Roy, he began to contemplate on it. Maybe it will relax his restless mind and get him to go to sleep much quicker… He got off the chair, picked up the bottle of gin, and chugged a fourth of it down. As he did so, warmth trickled down his throat. When he put the now half-filled bottle down, he was glad he did. It made the teen drowsy instantly, and he soon found himself drifting asleep in the chair.

It wasn't but about four 'o clock in the morning when Edward sat up, a sickly feeling crawling in the pit of his stomach. The thought of even being able to go back to sleep was impossible now.

He took a quick glance at Roy to make sure he was still alive, or at least not soaked in blood. Roy was still thoroughly absorbed in his slumber, and Ed decided to keep it that way.

Restless, the young alchemist tip-toed his way out, breathing in the foggy, dark morning air that whipped around his face. He shivered once, but out of determination, continued to walk on. He kept the pace down on the long walk, yet he was desperate and eager at the same time.

Ed was only a mile from where Scar was being held in captivity, when he heard frantic shouts of men followed by a round of gunshots. The next thing he saw, a jeep quickly swerved in front of him. Just as he was about to chew them out for being so reckless, he realized who it was – Scar.

"Hurry. Get in," Scar said. "And next time don't just stand in the middle of the road. I didn't see you until just now."

The alchemist quickly obeyed orders without a word. There were military vehicles starting to come toward them. _Damn_. The jeep puffed out a dense billow of exhaust before speeding around the block and towards the outer limits of the city.

Everything went a little too quickly for Ed, but he managed to say, "What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? Break out like this and the bounty you already have on your head with skyrocket! Then…" He grew silent.

Scar was surprisingly calm. "Then what?"

"Then…I might not ever see you again...Look, I know this may sound crazy, but I really do care, you know." He looked behind them; luckily, they lost the military guards.

"I know you do, Edward, but there's something very important that I must do, and there isn't very much time left. So you're going to have to listen to what I have to say."

"I'll listen, okay? Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Fine." Scar quickly stopped the vehicle; they were already on the outer limits.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" Ed asked.

"No, but I will tell you this: Don't go looking for me. I'll be doing something dangerous, but not stupid, and I don't think it's something you should be involved in."

Tears began to well up in his golden eyes, but he tried not to show them. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Likely."

There was a moment of silence between them. Ed blinked his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall out. The only thing you could hear now was the soft rumble of the engine and crackling of gravel beneath the jeep.

"Do you love me?" Ed asked again. He wanted to say something before he became hysterical and choked to death.

"Always."

Ed leaned over to wrap his arms around Scar's waist in a tight hug. It made the young alchemist familiar…If only he didn't have to let go… Scar gently brushed a stray, blonde hair away from Ed's eyes. Then, he quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Edward. Take care of yourself."

And that was all he said.

Ed found himself standing on the dusty road, choking on his own tears as he watched Scar drive away from the dark, cloudy horizon. He screamed, "Don't think I won't look for you, Scar!" It was no use; he was all ready gone. Ed weakly dropped to his knees. All of his fond memories of Scar quickly flashed before his eyes. _How could he do this to me? Or himself? What if he doesn't ever come back?_ He wished he could go back in time and change ever having met Scar. That way it wouldn't be so bad. An hour slipped by, as tears continued to stream down Ed's face. As the tears came down, so did a gray curtain of ice-cold rain.

The blonde didn't want to even bother getting out of the rain. What was the use? He was all ready wet…and sobbing… For him, the best thing he could do was lay there and die. He couldn't remember the last time he felt as miserable as this. If he was, he couldn't compare it. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. It had to take more than that to get him up.

He felt a hand gently lay on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"

When he looked up, it wasn't who he wanted it to be – Scar…Instead, Roy appeared, crouched beside him.

It was very embarrassing to let the Colonel hear him sob like that. Ed didn't answer Roy's question. Instead, he attempted to cover his puffy face and said, "You're here…I thought you were asleep…"

"I was," Roy replied, "but I was concerned about you. I've been looking all over for you. It really worried me when I was told that Scar broke out."

"What did that matter to you, Colonel?"

Roy's voice grew soft. "I knew it would break your heart…"

"Please…I don't want to talk about that." He covered his eyes with his soaked, stained gloves. "I-I…If I can just die."

"No, Edward. It doesn't end here. Think of your brother. You still have much to live for than that. Listen, you have to get back on your feet, and if you don't, then I won't let you."

Ed couldn't help it. He cried a little harder. "I'm sorry."

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders. "Shh…Don't… It's not like you to be this way. Don't do this, Fullmetal. I'll do anything to get you out of this," he whispered.

"I'm sorry!"

The Colonel stood up. "Get up with me, Edward."

"No…" Ed shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"I guess I'll have to pick you up and stand you back on your legs, I suppose?"

There was no response.

"Okay." Roy sighed before wrapping his arms around the teen and under his legs. He instantly scooped him up in his arms, taking Edward by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked. "Let me go!"

"No. I'm not letting you go." Roy began carrying him toward the car. "I love you too much."

"What?"

"You heard me."

It grew silent. The two alchemists stared at each other for a moment as Edward's face gradually grew redder. It was a very long moment, or so it seemed by the time they leaned back. Ed gulped, and eventually said, "Okay. I give in…I'll do whatever you want."

Roy grinned. "Right now, just get back on your legs, okay? I'm with you now. Got it?"

"All right…"

Ed took a deep breath. "Colonel, do you think he'll come back?"

"I'm not God, you know."

"I'm serious!"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Edward. I just don't know. All I can say to you is to expect the worst and hope for the best."

The teenager laid his head down, fingers compressed in his tangled mess of wet, blonde hair. "…He's not coming back…" he cried, the cry disguised as a hushed whisper. "…Scar…"

"You act as if he's dead."

"…What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know that, Edward. All I can say to you is that I promise to love and support you no matter what you go through, okay?"

"Fine," he replied, "but promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

Ed took in a deep breath. "You have to promise me that you won't interfere with my future plans, no matter what."

"That depends." Roy grinned, but showed a little sympathy for the boy. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

**The End?**


End file.
